A strange world of Sports Entertainment
by Darkkerostar
Summary: ((Kingdom Hearts/WWE crossover.)) A strange unknown world appeared and is in trouble, and it's up to Sora and the gang to explore and save it. But what happens when each of them stuck on each time gap in that world?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Strange World of Sports Entertainment

**[Hello this is Darkkerostar and welcome to my fanfiction. There were never good Kingdom hearts crossover fanfiction about wrestling, so I decided to make one myself :)**

**Now I don't want any negative feedbacks and bashing and whatnot, so please be nice ok :) Thank you**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and I don't own any WWE superstars and Divas.**

**This is Fanfiction..**

_"So, you're saying there's another world," asked Sora. Sora Riku and Kairi were summoned back into the Disney Castle because King Mickey had found another world, but didn't know where it came from._

_ "Yup, but for some odd reason, it had no connection to the worlds ya'll visited. From what I know, that world must be connected to the real world known as 'the outside'," said King Mickey, "I don't know how it got here, but I'm having a feeling that a heartless must be out to take over that world."_

_ "We will take care of those Heartless as soon as possible, your majesty," said Riku._

_ "Good...but there is one thing you should know," Mickey continued, "This world is completely different from our worlds and that you must stay vigilant, so don't get too carried away…that means you Sora…"_

_ Riku and Kairi snickered at that remark while Sora grumbled and crossing his arms over his chest._

_ "At least, I saved worlds right," Sora retorted._

_ "Alright, kids better get going and be careful now," said the King as the Keyblade Wielders were off to the Gummi Ship in search for that unknown world_

"Aww, how come I don't get to drive?"

"Because you're not responsible for driving the Gummi Ship, I am."

"I've been on more adventures than you are,"

"Yeah, well I won the mark of mastery test which makes me a better Keyblade wielder"

"will you guys stop arguing, and Sora, let Riku drive!"

It didn't take long for Riku and Sora to stop arguing. Sora then sat back down to his passenger seat next to Kairi, crossing his arms over his chest and grunting. The keyblade wielders were in the gummi ship, searching for the unknown world King Mickey was talking about. They were about halfway there to the unknown world.

"So, Captain Riku, are we there yet," Sora asked teasingly. He heard Riku sigh in a bit of frustration.

"No, we're not there yet; why are still mad that you're not even a pilot," asked Riku.

"What, pffft, no I'm not," Sora said, trying to cover his anger on Riku. Riku resumed his focus and was surprised to see that he and his friends were almost already here because the world is right in front of them.

"Well I guess we are here after all." said Riku, raising his eyebrows at the world. This strange world had a big wrestling ring with the big cities and small suburban houses behind it and behind the cities and houses were the beacon lights slowly moving left and right and a small speck of light revolving around the world (which symbolizes social media).

"Wow that really looked like a strange world to look into," said Kairi.

"Well, this world is definitely in big trouble. We should land there and explore," Riku said as he was ready to start landing, but then suddenly the gummi ship started to rumble just by making it's landing on it's own. "what's going on, why can't I control the ship," Riku kept pressing the land button, but it didn't work at all.

"What is this force of energy, is it the work of a heartless," asked Sora, looking around for any trouble.

"I'm not sure...buckle up guys, this is gonna be one bumpy ride,"Riku, Sora and Kairi began buckling their seat belts to keep themselves from falling. The keyblade wielders looked on the front window of the gummi ship and saw glowing yellow eyes and a creepy red smile. The kids gasped at what they had just saw. It carried a golden pocket watch and swing it from left to right over and over as the heartless disappears. The keyblade wielders didn't know that they landed on the world because all they can see and hear is pitch black emptiness..

**[So what do you think of Chapter 1? I know it's kind of boring, but don't worry I'll be working on chapter 2 pretty soon. Anyways,.. I was thinking of creating a heartless that would separate Sora and company into different time gaps, which means that each of them will be in a different era. I'm not telling you what era one of them will be at until I done with chapter 2, so stay tuned :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Meets A Superstar and Diva

**[I'm back with chapter 2 you guys. It took me forever to find inspiration for this fan fiction and how to write the second chapter. I'll try my best to make this story better.. Enjoy]**

Eyes opened for view, but squinted when saw a bright white light. Sora sat up against the wall and shook his head to keep himself awake. "Man, it's been awhile since my last adventure with Donald and Goofy," he said, "Where am I anyway." Sora looked around at what looked like to be a backstage, or a wide open hallway. Tables, boxes and studio supplies were lying around the halls. Then, he realized that Riku and Kairi weren't there. "Riku? Kairi," Sora got up and speed walked, looking for his friend. There were some people looking at some papers and working on wiring and lighting. A few had stopped what they were doing and gave Sora strange looks as he passed by and mumbled amongst themselves.

"Darn it, where are they," Sora said to himself. That's when he heard someone yell. Sora turned around where the yelling was located and then sweatdropped when a heartless was thrown harshly into the wall and disintegrated into the oblivion. "Whoa," Sora blinked a few times in disbelief and ran to what was going on. He saw a woman, and a bearded man fighting off a bunch of heartless, Shadows, Aerial Knockers and Soldiers. They kicked and punched every single heartless they've encountered as best as they could. The heartless then reappeared and the pair looked exhausted.

"What kind of creatures are these? They don't look normal at all," said the woman as she backslapped a the aerial knocker heartless in the face.

"I don't get it, these monsters kept coming back," the bearded man stomped and kicked the shadow heartless that was sneaking up on him.

When Sora saw this, he finally intervened into battle mode as he wield his keyblade and jumped into the scene. The man and the woman looked at him in confusion, looked at each other then looked at the boy's giant key. "Don't worry, guys, I'll take it from here," Sora said and charged at the heartless. He swing his keyblade at them and summoned ice and fire to defeat the heartless quickly. As soon as he did that, the heartless were gone. "Well, I guess they're gone for now," he said. The man and the woman walked towards him with awe as if they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Whoa, was that magic or what," said the man, "Who are you anyway? Do you have something to do with this."

Sora widened his eyes in disbelief and said, "What, no…. uh," If only Sora had back up to tell them a white lie, They would totally believe him. "Let's just say that I'm an exterminator, getting rid of those insects…" He tried. The man and the woman raised their eyebrows. Obviously they didn't believe him.

"Look, kid, we want to know what's really going on. Those weird, shadowy creatures almost attacked me and my wife," the bearded man was upset that this was happening. He does not know the heartless got here.

Sora sighed. He didn't want to distract the world's order, but to the pair, now's the time to tell them. "Alright,...those creatures you were fighting were heartless. They would go after those with a pure heart and attack them to gain it. The reason why I'm here was to protect this wor- I mean, place from those heartless," Sora finished, and sighed. If only his friends were there.

"Wait, so those creatures we fought, those are called heartless," asked the woman. Sora nodded. She turned to her husband in worry, "I really don't want my heart to be taken away."

"Me neither," said the bearded man, "But at least, this kid will be able to take care of those monsters." He then looked at Sora and raised an eyebrow. "By the way, you don't look like you're from around here. What's your name anyway," he said as he examined Sora's outfit (zippers and all), his gravity defined hair and his physical appearance.

Sora scratched the back of his head. "Uh, well yeah, I really don't. I actually lived far away from here. My name's Sora," The man and the woman nodded.

"Alright, Sora,I guess we can keep you here. We just have to make sure we tell The Authority about this nonsense. They might kick you out if they see you without telling them, since you're an outsider," said the bearded man, "Name's Daniel Bryan, the leader of the Yes Movement and submission specialist," he introduced triumphantly.

"And I'm his wife Brie Bella, one half of the Bella Twins," the woman known by her name said. She looked at Sora who was surprised that Brie had a twin sibling. "What?"

"N-nothing," Sora looked away and Brie sighed as she shook her head.

"Alright, let's go to The Authority's office. The show starts in 5 minutes," Daniel said and walked ahead, taking the lead.

"Right, come on, Sora," Brie took Sora's hand to follow the wedded couple.

**[Alright, that's it for Chapter 2. I really hope it was better than the first chapter.]**


End file.
